The Unforgivable
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Jacob loves Bella more than anything in the world, and so does Edward. When Jacob trys to win Bellas heart Edward gets mad and takes things a little to far, can Bella forgive him? POV of Jacob, Bella, and Edward.
1. Intro

Sometimes you just need to except the little things in life, the things that make us who we are. So just think, just for a moment, think about what it would be like if you were a feared monster. It would be a different story if you were, wouldn't it? If you were a horrifiying tought of the mind. You see I love Bella Swan, but she loves that blood sucking cold one. I am determined to make her love me more, and i will die trying.

**(A/N) Please review this new story. This story idea came from my best friend Stacia (LOVE YOU STACIA! THANKS! LOL). Stacia also has a Fanfiction but she doesn't write Twilight stories so she gave me this idea to try out. Her name is Prince L. Swanson if you want to read her stories, she writes mostly Hellboy stories though. Once again please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love Ya **

**NYKIDDO**

**P.S. there will be more update on this story later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Okay Jake you need to think. Think of what she would like. I need to impress her; it's the only way to win her heart. I'm going to try and do as much as I can to make her mine. It needs to be something that leech would never think of.

I could write her a song! Wait…. I think Cullen already did that…. Damn. Okay so plan B. I could…. Oh hell yeah…. This is great, this is perfect….

BPOV

It was Saturday morning and I was leaving to go to Edward's house. I locked the door behind me and headed to my truck. I climbed in and looked out my rearview mirror to make sure I could see.

That's when I realized something. I could see out my back window perfectly but there was something on the glass. I climbed out of my car and went to the back of my truck. When I got there I couldn't believe what I saw. Painted on my back window in temporary car paint it said:

**I wont give up Bella. I love you more than he ever will.**

**Love Jake**

Oh. My. God. I can't believe this. Why can't I just have just one guy friend that isn't in love with me? Not even one!

I sighed and climbed in my truck and headed to Edward's house. I pulled up to the house and everyone was on the porch.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were all laughing hysterically, but Edward was standing there starring at my car. Shit! Alice saw this already! I climbed out of my car and walked up to them.

"This isn't funny," I said.

"Um… Yeah it is!" Emmett said.

I went over and rapped my arms around Edward, trying to calm him down. He buried his face in my hair. "No one can just leave my girl alone, can they?" he said.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

JPOV

I was very proud of myself. I had written how much I loved her on her truck…. Bet you Cullen never thought of that! It was very quiet in my house, well, until my phone rang.

**Bella**

The screen said. Yes! I flipped open my phone, "Hey, Bells," I said.

"Hey, Jake," she replied, "Jake…. Why did you write on my car?"

"Because I wanted to show you how much I love you and that I wont give up," I said confidently.

She sighed, "Jake, you really need to move on," she said.

"No," I said, "I don't want to move on."

She sighed, "Bye, Jake."

"Bye," I said.

So now I need to think of something else. Let me see… Okay…. I got this….

BPOV

I was at Edward's house and I had just got off the phone with Jake. Seriously, why can't he just move on?! I have a boyfriend, and I am very happy with him, he should go find someone for himself.

"What did he say?" Alice asked.

"That he's not giving up," I said with a sigh.

Edward growled, "He really needs to get away from my girl," he said.

I chuckled, "Passives are we?" I said.

He looked at me with his crocked smile, "Damn right!" he said. I laughed.

Later on we went to school. I was at my locker and Edward was standing beside me waiting for me. As soon as I opened my locker a bunch of roses fell out. I stepped back and looked at the ground and my jaw dropped. I groaned and I heard Edward growl, "Seriously," I mumbled. Then I realized that there was a piece of paper mixed with the flowers. I kneeled down picked it up and opened it.

Oh. My. God. It was a poem, and it was written in Jake's handwriting.

Roses are red,

**Violets are blue.**

**I wont give up,**

**I'll have you soon.**

JPOV

I'm a fricken genius…

REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

JPOV

Alright so my locker plan was a complete and total disaster, or Bella that it was way too much. Hey, I thought it was a good idea! Now I need something else. Hum…. Lets see…. I've got this.

BPOV

After the whole locker incident Edward was not too happy. He was grumpy all day, and when we were leaving the school it didn't help any.

"Holy shit," I heard Emmett mutter. I looked at him and saw him looking up at the sky. I looked up to see what her was looking at and across the sky I saw writing.

I love you, Bella. What will it take?

-Jake

I groaned, "Seriously," I said.

"Boy needs to lean how to take a hint," Jasper said.

"I swear! If he doesn't leave my girlfriend alone I will kill him! I swear I will!" Edward said.

"Oh we believe you," Emmett said.

"Or at least I do," Jasper mumbled.

JPOV

TAKE THAT EDWARD CULLEN!!!!

REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

The next day I went to Jake's house to talk to him about the whole situation. I pulled up in my truck and climbed out. I went to the front door and found it was open so I just went in.

I walked in and saw Jake sitting on the couch. He looked up at me and smiled, "So you finally pick the right chose?" he asked.

I sighed, "Jake you know I love you," I said, "But not like you want me to. I love Edward, that's who I choose."

He got up and came over to me, "I'm the better choose though," he said.

"I'm happier with him," I said. Then Jake did something he shouldn't ever have done. He leaned forward and he kissed me…

**(A/N) Sorry it's so short! REVIEW!!!!**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE! **

Okay so I've been thinking about this story a lot, and I've decided that if you guys want me to, since I have nothing to do today, I'll work on this story for the rest of the day and finish it up. You decide, should I? I will if you guys want.

**If I get enough votes I'll post what I have for this story, if not I'll just post later. **

**Love Ya:**

**NYKIDDO **


	7. Chapter 5

JPOV

Ha! I kissed her! Take that Cullen! I just kissed your girl!

Bella tried to pull back but I wouldn't let her. Finally I let Bella go, "You done?" she asked.

I smiled, "For now," I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Jake, I'm with Edward," she said. What the hell! I just kissed her, and she still wants to be with him!

"Why?!" I said.

"I love him, Jake," she said. Then she was gone.

REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 6

BPOV

**One week later**

People make mistakes in the world. The biggest one I've made is telling Edward that Jake kissed me. He was pissed.

Flashback

_I pulled into Edward's driveway and got out. Edward was waiting on the porch, "You smell like him," he said, "That's the thing I hate about you going there the most."_

_I smiled, "I no," I said._

_He gave me a weird look, "You okay? What happened?" he asked._

_I sighed, "Okay, don't freak to much," I said._

"_What did you do? Kiss you?" he said with a chuckle. I whistled and looked away. "Bella?" he said, "He did, didn't he?"_

"_Yeah," I said._

"_That's it!" he said, and then he was gone._

_End flashback_

It was a big mistake I've made, he was gone, and now Jake is too. He came back and I new what he did… He killed him…. He killed my Best friend…. Edward killed Jacob…

REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 7

EPOV

How could I? How could I kill her best friend? I'm a monster.

"How could you?!" Bella screamed.

"I know you hate me, Bella," I said, and it killed me to admit it, "And I'm gone. I promise you'll never see me again." I watched as Bella cried, "I still love you." I said. Then I left.

It was true, I do still love her. I couldn't believe what I did to Jacob, I feel so bad. I hurt Bella, I promised I wouldn't but I did. I hurt her by hurting him.

BPOV

Now they're both gone. I can't even think with out them here.

I went to the funeral, and it didn't seem real. People say that when someone you love dies you feel it, you feel they're gone, you feel like a part of you went with them when they died. I felt nothing. Well, I obviously felt something, but not like he was dead.

Charlie and I went home and sat on the couch in silence, "I can't believe he's gone," Charlie whispered.

"Me to," I said.

"He was like my own son," Charlie said and then he started to cry. I got up and went over and sat with my dad, "Who would do such a thing?!" he cried.

"I don't know, dad," I said, "I ask myself the same thing every day."

…..

I was lying in my bed thinking, thinking about Jake, thinking about Edward, thinking about life. Then I couldn't take it anymore I got up and got my keys and drove through town. I had know idea where I was going but I knew that I didn't want to be at my house.

I ended up driving to where Edward and me had gone into our meadow at. I got out and walked through the woods. Has I was walking I heard something. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked. When I looked I froze at what I saw.

"Hey, Bells!"

REVIEW!!! 


	10. Chapter 8

Previously

_Has I was walking I heard something. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked. When I looked I froze at what I saw._

"_Hey, Bells!"_

BPOV

"Jake," I whispered.

He opened his arms, "The one and only," he said with a smile. I ran and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my god! I've missed you so much!" I said, and then I started to cry.

"Bells, it's okay. I'm okay," Jake cooed.

He put me down, "How are you alive?" I asked.

He smiled, "I'm a wolf. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he said.

I smiled, "So you've just been wandering around all this time?" I asked.

"Kind of," he said, "I met someone. Someone great, I want you to meet her." I nodded and he led me through the woods to a house, how he built a house in the middle of the woods I will never know.

He led me into the house, "Bella, this is my girlfriend Shay. Shay, this is my friend Bella," Jake said.

I smiled, "Hey," I said.

Shay smiled back, "I've heard a lot about you, Bella," she said. Shay was tall and skinny and she had really short hair, like a guys hair almost, that was blonde in the front and black in the back.

We all sat down in the living room, "So, Bells," Jake said, "How are you and Edward doing?"

I frowned, "He left," I said.

"He left?" he asked, "Why?"

"I told him to," I said, "I was mad at him so I made him leave."

"Wait," Shay said, "This is the saw Edward that tried to kill you, right?"

"Yes," Jake said.

"Then what's the problem? He's gone, so," she said. I chuckled slightly.

"The problem is she still loves him," Jake said, "Don't you, Bella?"

I starred at him and then sighed, "Yes," I said, "I don't know why but I do."

"He's your soul mate, Bella," he said, "I've thought about what I did a lot and I'm sorry. I no you love Edward and I want you to be happy."

"Have you been smoking something, Jake?" I said with a chuckle.

Shay laughed, "Well, he did hit his head really hard when your boyfriend tried to kick his ass," she said. I laughed and then looked at Jake.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Jake," I said.

He smiled, "It's all good," he said.

"It's all good?!" Shay said, "A leach tried to kill you and it's all good?!"

"Yes, now calm down," Jake said.

"Asshole," she mumbled. I chuckled.

"She knows about all of this?" I said.

"Knows?" she said, "I'm a wolf too."

"Oh," I said.

"Bella, I want you to be happy," Jake said, "Go find him."

"Where would I start?!" I exclaimed.

"I say Alaska," he said.

"Why?"

"That's where he is." I froze.

"How do you know?"

"I can track!"

"Oh." So I called my dad and told him I was going out of town with my friend Shay from school. Then I left for Alaska with Shay and Jake.

**(A/N) REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 9

BPOV

We boarded a plane and headed to Alaska. I was actually kind of nervous. "I'll be right back," Shay said. Then she got up and walked to the back of the plane where the bathrooms were.

Jake looked at me, "What do you think of Shay? I mean you like her right?" he asked, he was talking like a mile a minute.

I laughed, "Yes, Jake," I said, "I love her, she's great."

He sighed, "Good, because I really like her," he said, "And I wont date anyone with out your approval."

I smiled and laughed, "I see that," I said. Then we stopped talking about it because Shay came back and sat down next to Jake.

….

About four hours later or so we got off the plane in Alaska. "Nervous?" Shay asked, bumping my arm playfully.

"A little," I said.

"Just a little bit?" she asked.

I laughed, "Okay, a lot. I'm really nervous," I said.

She laughed, "That's what I thought," she said, I laughed.

"Well I haven't seen him in a while," I said.

"It's not like you don't love him," she said, "You know you do." Then she started singing that thing from Miss. Congeniality, "You love him, you want to hold him, you want to kiss him. Daht Daht Daht Daht Daht."

I laughed, "Shut up," I said.

I heard Jake laugh, "Okay girls," he said, "Bella's going to go to his house and we'll meet up with her later. Alright?" Shay and me nodded. I said bye to them and headed for the Cullen's house.

When I got to the Cullen's house I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed a very shocked Cullen.

REVIEW!!!! 


	12. Chapter 10

_Previously_

_I said bye to them and headed for the Cullen's house._

_When I got to the Cullen's house I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed a very shocked Cullen._

BPOV

Emmett stood there and starred at me, "Bella?" he whispered.

"Merry Christmas?" I said.

He lifted me into a bear hug, "We've missed you so much, Bella!" he said.

I laughed, "I missed you too," I said.

He put me down, "You smell like dog," he said, "Wait, does that mean…"

"Yes, now, you know I'm human and like freezing my ass off, right?" I said with a laughed.

"Oh shit," he said, "Sorry. Come inside, Bells." I came in and saw Rose sitting on the couch.

"Bella?" she said.

"Yup," I said with smile. She ran over and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're here! When Edward sees you he'll be so happy" she said.

"Where is everyone?" I said.

"Hunting," Emmett said, "How did you get here?"

"Plane," I said, "Me, Jake, and Shay came here. They'll come later though."

"Who's Shay?" Rose asked.

"Jake's girlfriend," I said, "She's nice."

"She a wolf?" Emmett asked.

"Yup," I said.

We sat and talked for a while then I heard the back door open. Then I heard Alice.

"Edward, come on lets watch a movie," she said, "It'll be fun."

"Don't think so," Edward said, I felt like I was going to die just hearing his voice, "I'm going back to my room."

"Please," she said, "Well, I have a Christmas present for you in the living room."

"You have a present for me?" he said. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and I followed his voice.

"Oh my god," Esme whispered when she saw me. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme starred at me in shock. Alice just smiled.

"What?" Edward said and turned around. He froze. "Bella?" he whispered.

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 11

Previously

"_Oh my god," Esme whispered when she saw me. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme starred at me in shock. Alice just smiled._

"_What?" Edward said and turned around. He froze. "Bella?" he whispered._

BPOV

I smiled, "Hey," I said.

"B-Bella," Edward said, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you," I said.

"I thought you hated me," he said sadly, I felt like someone stabbed my heart just hearing him say that.

"No, I don't," I said.

"But that's what you said," he said, taking a step closer to me.

"I was mad," I said, "I didn't mean it. I miss you."

"Bella I'm a monster. I killed your friend!" he said. I chuckled and looked down, "I don't see what's so funny about that," he said.

"I'm laughing because you didn't kill anyone," I said, "Maybe hurt badly, but not kill."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" he said.

I smiled, "Jake's alive," I said.

He froze, "He is?" he asked.

"I don't think I'd lie about that," I said. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"I missed you so much, Bella," he said, kissing me hair.

"I missed you too," I said.

He pulled back, "You smell like dog," he said, I laughed and gave him a kiss.

**(A/N) That's the end. Thank you so much for reading! Please review! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!**

**LOVE YA!**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
